Prima and Arya
by SailorWinxFanClub
Summary: Prima and Arya are two fairies going to Alfea. One is gothic and the other... well wait and see her secret only her best friend knows!
1. Arriving at Alfea

Prima and Arya

It was the start of a great new school year for the fairies at Alfea. A large group of new fairies came every year.

At the gate, a fairy named Arya entered. She gazed at the magniacent quade where she saw millions of fairies meeting each other and becoming friends. She couldn't wait until her best friend, Prima arrived.

Arya continued to observe the school. Then she saw a fairy walk by. _Whoa,_ she thought.

This other fairy had dark skin. Her hair was a tad bit darker. She wore a tube top dress that went down to about four inches above her knee. Her dress was a goldish color. She wore three inch spiky high heels. Arya could tell she was a diva.

" Arya! " a voice called.

Arya turned around and saw her best friend coming towards her. It was Prima.

Prima was a gothic fairy. Her hair was black and went down to her waist, straight, with a streak of dark purple in her bangs. She was in her usual outfit. Her silver knee highs, black jeans, and dark violet tank top.

" Hi Prima! " Arya started. "It's been a while. "

" It's been 13 hours! Gosh girl. " Prima said back to Arya.

" So what's your schedule? " arya asked, hoping to get a lot of classes with her friend.

Prima handed Arya her schedule and arya handed Prima hers.

Prima's Schedule

Potion Lab

Metamorphosis

Survival

Battle

Winx

Arya's Scedule

Potoin Lab

Battle

Survival

Metamorphosis

Winx

" At least we have three classes togehter." Prima said, thankfully that was most of there classes.

" Yeah. What if we had no classes together? We might never see each other! " Arya said, going drama queen.

" Chill! We share a dorm. Remember? "Prima said.

" Oh yeah. Never mind. I'm just glad we get a whole day to relax be fore starts. " Arya responded.

" FYI: Today is only for us to get settled in and unpack. " Prima confrimed.

Authors Note: I've created Prima and Arya videos on Yotube. Find them under the username lithiumpixie576.


	2. Jae and Adrianna

Answering review question:

bloomforever: sounds interesting did you get arya off of eragon?

well i got the name off of it.

Prima and Arya

The two friends got to their dorm. Luckily they were sharing a room.

" Too bad, I wish we had the dorm to our selves. " Prima said, she wasn't a people person.

Arya wondered. Who else was in their dorm. They set their bags in their room. When they came out they saw another girl coming in.

This girl had long brunette pigtails that went down to her waist. Her outfit was a pair of lime green sneakers, a pair of jeans and a lime green tee-shirt. " Hi. I'm Jae. " the girl said. " I'm Arya. From Andros. " Arya spoke, introducing herself to the new comer. " Prima. I'm from Domino. " Prima said in her normal, gloomy, emoitionless tone.

"Where are you from?" asked Arya. As usual, Arya was curious about meeting new people.

" Naphea. It's a nature realm. " Jae answered. "I love going outside and seing all the flowers. It's very colorful there. "

" That sounds cool. i'd love to visit there sometime. " Arya said, she loved to meet new people and learn about their homes.

" Yuo should some time. It's beautiful there. " Jae began, " I hope my friend arrives soon. " And of course arya had to ask who her friend was.

" Whose your friend?" she asked.

" Her name is Adrianna. " Jae said.

" Is she from the same realm as you? " Arya asked.

" Yes. Only her power is music. And she is such a great dnacer. " Jae said. Then finally Adrianna walked in. " Sorry I'm late. Traffic. " She said.

" You say that about everything. " Jae said with a smile.

Adrianna had had cherry blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She wore blue capris and a pink tee-shirt. And as Jae figured, she had her little boombox she used to do her dances.

NEXT DAY POTION LAB

All four dormates were paired p for an expariment in potion lab.

" Okay, we need one drop of pink, blue and green. " Adrianna said reading the text book.

The other three did so. And in the meantime over heard another groups conversation.

" So your big party is this Saturday Luna? " one girl said.

" Yep. And it's going ot be the best. No party will stand up to mine. " Luna said filing her nails.

" it's a beach party right? " another girl asked.

" Duh! Gita, I have a whole beach on Eclipse. I can't let that pretty place go to waist while we're having fun. " Luna said back.

" Great. Now let's get ready. " the other girl said, whose name was Haylee.


	3. H2O Exposed

Luna had invited the entire school of fairies to her party.

When Prima, Arya, Jae and Adrianna arrived on Eclispe, they immediatly noticed about 500 fairies.

" I my gosh! This is alot of people! " Jae said.

" Let's just see what there is. And maybe we'll find something." Arya said.

And that's what they did. Adrianna found a few dance contests and managed to win every single one of them! Jae spent most of her time in the gardens. While Arya did'nt do much but sit on the dock talking to the fish. And Prima didn't spend time with anyone other than Arya.

" What's that fishes name? " Prima asked. " His name is Swimmy. " Arya answered.

" It's so wierd how you know the fish names. "Prima said.

" Tha's what water fairies do. " Arya said.

Prima rolled her eyes. " You mean, that's what mermaids do. Remember, I know your a fairy and mermaid. Talk about H2O. "

" Yeah.. I just don't want anyone else to know. " Arya said, a slight frown growing on her face.

" I got to give you props girl. Keeping it all these years. What is that... like 13? " Prima said.

" Yeah, just about. " Arya said.

Not to far away, Luna and her girl group were listening in on there conversation.

" Oh my gosh! " Gita satred.

" Shhh! Zip it! You guys know you'll eventually forget this right? " Luna said.

" We are not that forgetful Luna. " Haylee said.

Luna knew the other memebers to her posse were ' blonde', not just because they really did have blande hair. " Really? " Luna asked giving off tons of attititude.

" Really! " Haylee said along with Gita " Then, what were we talking about? " Luna asked.

" Um... " Haylee started.

" Uh oh. Here comes the smoke. " Luna said.

A few minutes later, Luna was speaking with Prima and Arya. She had a wonderful plan in mind.

" Have you ever considered it wierd hpw you know the names of fish?" Luna asked.

" No. Water fairies do that. " Arya said back.

" I heard your little conversation. " Luna said.

" What exactly did you hear? " Prima asked, ready for what ever Luna had in mind.

" This. " Luna said then pushing Arya into the water. And that made Arya sprout her mermaid tale.

Prima consentrated on the wood underrneath Luna's feet. _Time to feel the burn, _she thought.

" WHOA! Why was that so hot?!" Luna said.

"I don't know." Prima said.


	4. Apologies

One Week Later.....

It was a Friday afternnoon. Classes were over until Monday. Prima, Arya, Jae and Adrianna were in their dorm.

" We need to find something to do. " Jae said. " Twice this school year and our first two weekends have been totally boring!"

"You got that right. " Prima said.

" Any of you guys have boyfriends?" Adrianaa asked.

" No." The other three fairies said in unison. Then Arya went over to her little computer. " What are you doing Arya?" Prima asked.

" I'm going to watch music videos. " Arya responded.

" It would be so cool to be in music videos. But that's highly impossible." Jae said.

" The only way we're going to be in music videos is to become a band. " Prima said, not realizing she gave the others an idea. " That's a wonderful idea! Prima you're a genius! " Arya said.

" I am? Huh? Wait what?"

" You just gave us an idea. Becoming a band. " Adrianna said.

" Sweet. What kind of music. " Prima asked, only thinking of her usual rock music like Linkin Park.

" All kinds. Rock, pop, hip hop." Arya said.

" I'll take the rock. Hold the pop and hip hop. " Prima replied.

In Luna, Gita and Haylee's dorm.

" I've got to callmy mom. Tell her about this mega cool party with the boys from Red Fountain! " Luna send dialing her mother's number into her phone.

Moments later her mother picked up.

" Mom! You'll never guess!-" Luna began before she was intterrupted. " Yeah. Sure Call me back. " Then she hung up. " As usual. "

Now back in the other girls dorm, they were busily making stuf for their newly formed band.

" They make writing songs seem easier when you watch the music videos. " Prima said. " I've barely got anything! "

" Well, what do you have?" asked Arya.

" Eh. Um..." started Prima, _What if they thought it was wierd?_

" Come on. " said Arya...

Then they heard a knock at the door. It was Luna.

" What do you want?" Prima asked. She wasn't the type of person to let things go. Not even close.

" Is it too late for apologizing? " asked Luna.

" Um... " Prima started then Arya began speaking. " Why? "

" I was kind of trying too hard to get some attention. My mom is too busy, I never get some from her. " Luna stated.

" You are like Tess from ' Camp Rock '" said Jae. Which they all had to agree.

" So you were neglected and wanted everone else to feel you pain? " Prima asked.

" Yeah." answered Luna.

" Two ways to show pain. A: Do what you did. B: Become an Emo. " Prima said.

" You're a freaky person. " Luna said with a confused look on her face. " I just come across that way. " Prima answered.


End file.
